El Legado de un Héroe
by SirLink
Summary: Una epoca turbulenta, las razas descontentas, un pueblo asustado, una guerra civil innevitable, solo la valentia de 3 guerreros podra hacer de cimiento para que Hyrule no caiga, pero ademas del peso de su propio reino, el peso de sus esposas con sus futuros hijos tambien han de soportar. Pre OoT Precuela del Regreso del Heroe Guerra civil de Hyrule
1. Capitulo I Se acabo el descanso

**Este Fic se ubica antes de los acontecimientos de OoT, unos 10 años antes, la trama principal es la guerra de unificación.**

**Es una precuela a mi otro fic El regreso del Héroe**

**Disfrútenlo**

**Zelda no me pertenece, esta es de Nintendo y Miyamoto**

Prologo

_El calor era insoportable, no importaba la hora, fuera día, la temperatura era la misma en aquella cárcel en la ciudad Goron._

_"¿Cómo pude fallar? ¿Acaso no éramos la elite? ¿No era yo el capitán? ¿Que pensaran sus familias? ¿Qué sentirá mi familia? Mi pobre hijo aun no nacido ¿Acaso nunca conocerá a su padre? Mi pueblo, mi rey, mi reina, mi esposa, mis amigos, les he fallado"_

_Un triste guerrero, con su armadura desgastada y estropeada se lamentaba mientras pasaba sus horas junto a sus mas cercanos amigos en una cueva, sabiendo muy bien lo que venia a su país._

_"Si no hago algo para remediar mi error….Hyrule caerá mañana"_

**Capitulo I Se acabó el descanso**

_3 Semanas antes_

Era un día poco normal en el gran palacio de Hyrule. El rey Nohansen asistía a una reunión de suma importancia con sus mayores generales. Desde que había tomado el papel de rey en manos de su padre nunca pensó que se encontraría en la situación actual.

El clamor del pueblo se oía por en todo lugar, las razas ya comenzaban a perder la paciencia y poco a poco estaban olvidando el juramento que una vez hicieron al rey y a Hyrule, había que hacer algo.

"¿Tan critica esta la situación?". El rey aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en su nación, hasta hace un año Hyrule era una de las naciones mas poderosas de la tierra, hoy estaba lleno de problemas internos, que además de la política, sectores como la economía se estaban viniendo abajo.

"Si mi señor, nuestros espías han avistado algunos movimientos extraños en los cuarteles Gerudo". El General del ejercito Hyliano era un hombre calmo, pero con una valentía sin igual, si alguien hablaba del honor, Sir Garren era la personificación misma de esta.

"¿Y los Goron?". El rey temía que sus mas antiguos aliados comenzaran a volverse hostiles.

"Nada mi señor, pero estoy casi seguro que pronto veremos algo"

"¿y que piensan los Zoras?"

" Aun no hemos recibido respuesta, pero estoy casi seguro que su excelencia el rey Zora se unirá a nuestra causa"

" Eso espero General, solo falta saber la respuesta de los Kokiris"

"En cuanto a eso señor, recibimos la respuesta, el excelentísimo árbol Deku dijo que ni el, ni sus hijos participarían en la guerra, pero que este tranquilo que su lealtad esta con usted"

"Vaya lealtad". Mencionaba con sarcasmo" sabe que una guerra se avecina y no piensa en ayudarnos"

"Señor, debe comprender de que el solo cuenta con unos niños, de nada nos pueden servir en la guerra"

"Toda la razón, aunque no nos vendría mal algo de apoyo moral". La ironía brillaba en las palabras del rey "lo que mas me preocupa son los Gerudo y los Goron"

"Señor, yo también tengo dudas, me gustaría saber quien es la cabeza de las Gerudo"

"Necesitamos espías, muy buenos espías, tenemos poco tiempo y mucho que hacer"

"Señor recomendaría para esta misión al escuadrón Sky"

"¿Mi Elite?". El escuadrón Sky, si había problemas recurre al escuadrón Sky, ese era el dicho de los últimos 10 reyes de Hyrule. Ese escuadrón siempre estaba preparado y dispuesto para cualquier desafío, ni en todo el ejército Hyliano se encontrarían guerreros más valientes, especializados y honorables.

"Si señor, ellos son los hombres mas preparados para esta misión, no creo que haya problemas"

"Les enviare un mensaje de inmediato"

El rey salió de inmediato a sus aposentos, debía enviar un mensaje rápido al comandante del escuadrón Sky, por suerte no necesitaría muchas palabras, conocía al comandante desde que era un niño, habían luchado juntos en unas cuantas ocasiones, incluso lo había invitado mas de una vez a que fuera su Comandante en jefe de las fuerzas Hylians, pero siempre se negó. Rye era un hombre que poco le interesaba la gloria.

"Je, que ira me da, como siempre debo depender de Rye para salvar el reino". Confiaba plenamente en el, después de todo, el junto con Rye, eran descendientes del Héroe del cielo y de la diosa Hylia. Él, Nohansen Hyrule era descendiente directo del primogénito de la diosa Hylia y del Héroe del cielo, Rye por su parte, era descendiente del hijo menor de la misma pareja, la cual con el paso del tiempo dejo el principiado, perdiendo así la conexión de sangre con la familia real. A pesar de que el parentesco entre ambos se había perdido hace mas de 2000 años no evitaba que los dos conocieran sus raíces.

* * *

En el mercado de la ciudad 3 amigos de la infancia daban una caminata por las calles del reino.

"A que buen día, ¿no lo creen muchachos? Creo que nos vendrían bien unas copas mas". Matt no era el tipo que desperdiciaba las oportunidades, cuando había que divertirse había que hacerlo, ese era el lema del hombre rubio de 26 años.

"Me parece excelente, últimamente he estado muy estresado". La mayoría de veces Alex estaría en contra de las alegres decisiones de Matt, pero por esta vez, el hombre de cabello verde largo estaría a favor, hace ya bastante que no tenían un día libre.

"Es una pena ¿verdad?". El comandante de Sky era un hombre joven, de unos 27 años, tenia el cabello dorado, con un pequeño flequillo que tapaba un poco sus ojos azules, tenia un cuerpo fornido, pero no robusto, su actitud era alegre y calmada, pero precisamente ahora tenia un aire de tristeza.

"¿Qué cosa Rye?". El joven de cabello del mismo color que el de Rye, pero mas largo y alborotado estaba un poco confundido con la actitud de su amigo y jefe.

"Que nuestro hijos nazcan en una época tan conflictiva". Así era, era triste, pero era la realidad de ellos tres, por las casualidades de la vida sus esposas estaban esperando un bebe, quizás alguno nacería en un par de días, semanas de diferencia, pero no evitaba el pensamiento de que esta no era una época adecuada para que un niño naciera.

"Si, hubiera deseado que mi hijo naciera en una época mas pacifica, como la que cuentan las historias cuando Hyrule se estaba recién formando". El guerrero de cabello verde le fascinaba las historias antiguas de Hyrule.

" Mmmm, tienen razón, en cualquier instante nos llamaran, lo se, y tendremos que partir, dejando a nuestras esposas embarazadas, sin tener la certeza de que vamos a volver o no"

Rye y Alex comienzan a reírse de su amigo Matt.

"¿Qué les pasa? Creí que hablábamos un tema serio". Matt estaba confundido, las palabras usadas anteriormente eran las correctas.

"La cara amigo, la cara, pareces muy triste, pero no se preocupen, porque les aseguro que aun en la muerte estaremos juntos". No importaba como, siempre Rye encontraba las palabras exactas para alentar a su equipo.

De pronto un joven soldado llega e interrumpe a los tres varones.

"Carta para el señor Rye"

"¿De parte de quien?"

"Del rey señor"

"Valla, hace tiempo que Nohansen no nos envía una carta, veamos". Rápidamente Rye abre la carta.

_Querido Rye:_

_Se que este no es el mejor de los momentos para enviarte este mensaje, mas aun cuando sé que tu esposa y las esposas de tus hombres están en cinta, pero necesito que hagas esto, no solo por mi y nuestra amistad, si no, por el bien del reino._

_Nos ha llegado información de que las tropas Gerudo se están comenzando a Movilizarse, esto es un grave problema, necesito que tu y tus hombres se infiltren en la base enemiga y nos traiga información crucial para la batalla que se avecina, ya sea información de sus cabecillas, numero de tropas, cualquier información necesaria y sobre todo información de los lideres._

_Sin más preámbulo espero que tu viaje sea beneficioso y vuelvas sano y salvo._

_Se despide._

_Rey Nohansen Hyrule._

"¿Y que dice Rye?". El joven de cabello dorado estaba muy intrigado con la nota de su amigo.

"Guerra"

"¿Comenzó la guerra?". El otro hombre se acercó inmediato al escuchar las palabras.

"Esta apunto de comenzar y de nosotros depende la ventaja que podremos tener en ella"

"Una misión"

"Si, prepárense, mañana salimos al Desierto Gerudo"

Alex y Matt: Si.

Los tres guerreros se despidieron y partieron cada uno a su hogar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en los cuarteles Gerudos, planes de guerra muy importantes se estaban llevando a cabo bajo el mando de los líderes de las Gerudo.

"¿Hyrule no resistirá nuestra carga?". Preguntaba una mujer Gerudo de ropas blancas.

"No Nabooru, al parecer han perdido aliados, están solos ahora, ni siquiera será necesario usar el arma sagrada de nuestra tribu". El actual líder de las ladronas Gerudo estaba seguro, Hyrule no era el mismo de hace 5 años y por lo tanto no soportaría un ataque de gran magnitud.

Era ya media noche en la ciudadela del castillo, los tres hombres llegaron a sus casas antes de los previsto interrumpiendo sus planes.

* * *

_Casa de Matt_

"Ya llegue". El joven abrió la puerta de su casa.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Disminuyo tu aguante?". Una mujer de cabello castaño claro se asoma por la cocina, tenia un gran estomago, por lo que fácilmente se podía decir que tenia 9 meses de embarazo.

El hombre frunció el seño de inmediato" Claro que no ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque llegaste muy temprano, se supone que cuando sales con los muchachos llegas ebrio a las 4 de la mañana"

Al instante el hombre se puso serio "Nos dieron una misión, me voy mañana"

La mujer se enfureció ¿Cómo era posible? ¿No les habían dado una semana de descanso? ¿Por qué ahora? Justo cuando falta tan poco para que naciera su hijo primogénito. Matt ¿No te habían dado una semana de descanso?"

"Si, pero esta es orden expresa del rey"

La mujer se arrojó a los brazos de su esposo, no comprendía muy bien de que se trataría la misión, pero sabía que ese era su deber y debía cumplirlo.

* * *

_Casa de Alex_

El hombre de cabellos verde largo y ojos rojos entro a su hogar, al llegar pudo notar que su esposa no estaba sola.

"Cariño ya llegaste, mira quien nos visita". La mujer de cabello negro se intenta levantar con mucha dificultad ya que estaba muy avanzado su embarazo.

"No te esfuerces Akane". Con una mano una mujer alta de cabellos blancos impide que la mujer embarazada se levante "Que el vago de mi hermano que solo se dedica a andar en parrandas se acerque"

"No tenias porque decirlo". Alex ya estaba acostumbrado al trato de su hermana mayor" Además Akane, no es una cosa del otro mundo que mi hermana nos visitara"

"Eres un antipático Alex". Akane rápidamente hace un puchero "Por otro lado ¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano? ¿Acaso Matt no fue junto con ustedes?". Akane conocía muy bien como eran las salidas nocturnas con Matt.

"No es eso, un guardia nos intercepto con un mensaje del rey, ahora tenemos una misión mañana temprano". El hombre estaba tranquilo, sabía que su deber estaba por encima de sus necesidades.

"Ya veo". La mujer solo puso agachar la cabeza, era obvio, su marido nunca pondría sus necesidades antes de su trabajo lo llevaba en la sangre.

"¿Qué misión?". La mujer de cabellos blancos comenzaba a tener ansias de respuestas.

"Infiltración y espionaje en la fortaleza Gerudo"

"Ya veo, es peligroso, pero con las habilidades Sheikah que sabes de seguro lo harás bien"

"Gracias…..Impa"

* * *

_Casa de Rye_

El hombre entro silenciosamente a su hogar, todas las velas estaban apagadas, él lo sabía, le había dicho a su esposa que llegaría tarde.

Se acercó a su habitación y se acostó al lado de su esposa, la cual a simple viste se podía ver que estaba durmiendo.

"Es hermosa". Rye amaba a su esposa mas que a nada, le encantaba mirarla, cada una de sus facciones, Ella era una mujer elegante, alta, de ojos hermosos azules y una no muy larga cabellera Dorada, que la mayoría de veces llevaba en un muño, pero para dormir la soltaba.

"Aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos". A Rye aun le costaba creer que una mujer noble se casara con el, él no era noble como ella, a pesar de que siempre su familia era cercana a la familia real, el ya no poseía ese grado de nobleza, quizás en principio sus raíces si estaban conectadas a la familia real, pero eso fue hace mas de 2000 años, desde la era Minish aproximadamente, fue el tiempo en que su familia se dedico a vivir horadamente como herreros o caballeros, fue un milagro que hace 30 años su padre había salvado la vida del anterior rey Daphnes y que desde ese día tanto el como sus padres pudieron vivir en el castillo, como casi-nobles. Fue en ese momento en que la conoció, ella, prima del primer ministro, era hermosa y culta, y por gracia de las diosas él pudo estudiar con ella y conocerla.

"Yo aun lo recuerdo también". La voz de su mujer lo asusto de pronto.

"¿Te desperté?"

"No cuando oí la puerta supe que eras tu, me acababa de acostar, él bebe tenia hambre". Al igual que sus amigos su mujer igual estaba embarazada, esa era su felicidad, la familia que tanto esperaba.

"Nadia, debo decirte algo". Con mucho temor por la respuesta de su esposa dijo las primeras palabras.

"Dime"

"Me dieron una misión, mañana me voy a Fortaleza Gerudo"

"¿Por orden del rey?"

"Por orden del rey"

"Rye, sé que es tu deber, duerme tranquilo mañana hablaremos de esto"

"Pero mañana me voy temprano"

"Entonces temprano me levanto y hablamos, ahora te quiero conmigo, aprovechemos este momento para nosotros"

"Si". Rye se acercó y beso apasionadamente a su esposa, Nadia como siempre traía la calma a su tormenta interna, eso era una de las cualidades que mas le importaba.

En las 3 casas realidades similares como distintas se vivían, 3 hombres se irían el día de mañana a una misión, en la cual no estaba garantizada la victoria, pero todo seria por un futuro para Hyrule y sus familias.


	2. Capitulo II El viaje

**Capitulo II El viaje**

**Es una precuela a mi otro fic El regreso del Héroe**

**Disfrútenlo**

**Zelda no me pertenece, esta es de Nintendo y Miyamoto**

Rye se le levanto a las 5 de la mañana, debía dejar todo en orden ya que a las 6 estaría dejando su hogar y a su esposa.

"Rye el desayuno esta listo"

"Gracias". Rye procedió a sentarse en la mesa junto a su esposa, ella estaba muy tranquila, todo lo contrario a el.

"Ayer me encontré con la reina Lynette"

"Que bueno ¿Cómo estaba?"

"Me dijo que estaba un poco asustada por el reino y por su embarazo, dijo que últimamente el bebe se movia bastante"

"Ya veo, pero es normal después de todo ella tiene 8 meses, aun le falta uno"

"Si, le dije que yo pase por lo mismo"

"Mmmm ya veo, pero ¿Cómo te encontraste con ella?"

"El rey me sito"

"¿El rey?"

"Si, me dijo que como noble, prima del primer ministro y amiga de la reina, debía tener a nuestro hijo en la habitación de partos del castillo, después de todo sigo siendo noble, pero si no quería podía tenerlo en casa"

"¿Y que dijiste?"

"Le dije que te consultaría a ti, después de todo es nuestro hijo"

"Ya veo"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Me da igual, después de todo tu lo vas a tener no yo, es tu comodidad"

"Siempre igual". Nadia alzo la voz con disgusto "Siempre que hay que tomar decisiones aceptas las de los demás sin importar la propia"

"Nadia, solo quiero darte comodidad, tu siempre tomas las mejores decisiones, eres mas sabia que yo"

"Rye ¿Por qué te menosprecias tanto?"

"No me menosprecio, solo digo que tu tienes mas facultades que yo"

"Rye, que yo sea mas noble que tu no quiere decir que no lo eres, quizás yo soy noble de nacimiento, pero tu te lo ganaste al convertirte en caballero, eres un noble, en menor grado, pero lo eres, tenemos las mismas facultades"

Rye se había convertido en caballero a la edad de 15 años, los caballeros eran nobles por naturaleza, aunque eran los más bajos de la jerarquía de la nobleza, luego de ellos venían los condes, duques, el principado y los reyes. A la verdad desde que el padre de Rye había salvado al rey él se había ganado su nobleza como hijo de caballero, pero al cumplir 15 años él quiso obtenerla por cuenta propia.

"Lo se Nadia, pero eso no evita que tu seas mas sabia que yo, pero si quieres una respuesta solo te puedo decir que lo que elijas estará bien para mi"

"Gracias". Nadia sabia que no podía discutir con su esposo, este siempre le daría la razón. "¿Qué pasa con tu misión?"

"Al parecer se aproxima una guerra, pero esta vez estamos solos, es una guerra interna, la fuerza enemiga principal son las Gerudo, he sido enviado a espiar sus tropas"

En ese instante el semblante de Nadia cambio, su rostro se lleno de temor"¿Las Gerudo?"

"Si"

"Pero ellas son asesinas, maquinas belicas con sed de sangre, ni siquiera los soldados o la caballería Hylian puede con un solodado Gerudo". Nadia temia por la vida de su esposo.

"Si, pero recuerda que nosotros no somos una caballería común, somos la fuerza elite de Hyrule, comandados directamente por el rey"

"Rye tengo miedo"

"Nadia no me pasara nada, mira te hago una promesa, no moriré sin antes ver a nuestro bebe". Rye tomo las manos de su esposa, luego puso su mirada en la citan que amarraba su cabello, era de color verde, los recuerdo golpearon su mente de nuevo.

**Flash Back**

_Era una mañana en el castillo de Hyrule, el rey Daphnes estaba supervisando la construcción del castillo del norte, era una gran fortaleza, la cual estaba siendo construida como segundo refugio en caso de que algo pasara en el castillo original. A causa de esto el rey apenas estaba en el castillo, dejando permitiendo así que los jóvenes nobles del castillo pudieran divertirse, despreocupando sus obligaciones._

_En los jardines del castillo dos parejas de unos 17 años caminaban alegremente, hablando sobre las cosas que habían hecho en la semana._

_"En serio, esos ladrones salieron corriendo con solo verme blandir mi espada, ¿Cierto Rye?"_

_Rye comenzó a reír de inmediato" Si mi príncipe, con solo desenvainar ellos huyeron"_

_"Ven, no les mentía"_

_Al instante dos jóvenes se reian de la historia del príncipe Nohansen._

_"Si Nohansen, te creo". Una mujer de cabello dorado, amarrado en un moño se burlaba de su prometido._

_"Lynette créeme, nunca te mentiría, ¿Tu me crees cierto Nadia?". El pobre joven príncipe miraba con unos ojos de perro faldero a la mejor amiga de su prometida._

_"Si mi príncipe si le creo, sobre todo si Rye lo confirma". La joven Nadia, de cabello largo dorado conocía como eran sus dos amigos._

_"¿Me llamas mentiroso?". Rye preguntaba indignado" Un caballero no miente, va contra el código"_

_"Si claro, ¿y tu respetas siempre el código?". Nadia sabía perfectamente como orgullecía a Rye ser caballero._

_"¡Claro! El código es mi vida, mi única motivación de vivir"._

_"Tu única razón de vivir…".El murmuro de Nadia apenas se escucho, aunque Rye no lo supiera, esas palabras le dolían, Nadia desde que había conocido a Rye se había enamorado de el y siempre había deseado ser ella su motivación en al vida._

_"E-espera, yo no quise decirlo con esa intención". Rye fácilmente podía sentir el cambio de actitud de Nadia._

_El ambiente se volvió intenso, el príncipe Nohansen sabia lo que pasaba, rápidamente miro a Lynette, la cual con la mirada comprendió lo que quería hacer, por lo que los dos se retiraron del lugar, dejando a la pareja sola._

_"Rye, ¿El código es lo mas importante de tu vida?"_

_"….Nadia"_

_"Solo responde"_

_"Y-yo"_

_"Ya veo, sin responder me lo dices". Con esas palabras Nadia se marcho a su habitación, estaba destrozada, pero no lloraría frente a Rye._

_"¡Nadia!". Rye solo pudo gritar al ver como se alejaba._

_Nadia comenzó a correr al sentir el grito de Rye, olvidando por completo lo molesto que le resultaba su cabello largo suelto, desde hace tiempo había buscado una cinta para su cabello, pero ninguna resistía mucho tiempo. De pronto volvió a la realidad al chocar con un árbol._

_"¡Nadia!". Rye se acercó a Nadia, intentando levantarla._

_"¡Aléjate!". Nadia aparto la mano de Rye "Maldito cabello, siempre estorbando". Nadia se levanto y se fue._

_Rápidamente llego la noche, Nadia miraba desde el balcón de su cuarto, aun estaba triste por lo que había pasado en la mañana._

_"Rye ¿Por qué no me amas?"_

_De pronto Nadia fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando vio una cuerda con un gancho agarrándose a su balcón._

_"Nadia". Rye murmuraba al subir al balcón de Nadia._

_"Rye ¿Qué haces a estas horas?"_

_"….Nadia yo quería darte esto". Rye extendió su mano mostrando un pequeño presente._

_"Esto es….". Nadia guardo silencio al ver una pequeña cinta, era verde y al parece era muy resistente._

_"No encontraras otra como esta, le pedí al profesor del lago Hylia hace una semana que me hiciera una cinta muy resistente, por eso no pude entregártela en la tarde, hoy fui a buscarla y acabo de llegar"_

_"….¿Por qué?". Nadia estaba impresionada por tal acto._

_"Porque siempre escucho como te quejas de tu cabello largo". Rye extendió su mano tocando los cabellos dorados de Nadia, esto hizo que ella se estremeciera" Y seria una lastima que algo tan hermoso sea cortado por ser considerado una molestia"_

_Nadia apenas podía hablar "¿Encuentras mi cabello hermoso?"_

_"Si, tu pelo es el mas hermoso que he visto, pero tu también lo eres"_

_"Gracias". Nadia estaba totalmente ruborizada._

_"De nada, pero mirala bien"_

_Nadia miro la cinta, en ella tenia escrito: Tu, mi razón de vivir Nadia y Rye._

_"Es-esto". Nadia apenas podía articular las palabras._

_"Si, tu me preguntaste si la caballería era mi razón de vivir, no te pude responder porque no sabia como decir que tu eres mi razón de vivir"_

_Nadia comenzó a llorar, era lo que siempre había soñado, Rye la amaba tanto como ella" Rye, yo siempre te he amado"_

_"Yo también Nadia, me convertí en caballero para cuidarte y darte una vida mejor porque te amo". Rye se acercó a Nadia y la beso, se quedaron unos minutos en lo que se convirtió en un hermoso beso._

_Luego de un rato los dos se separaron y se miraron._

_"Nadia ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_

_"Si"_

**Final Flash Back**

"¿Rye?"

Rye rápidamente volvió a la realidad

"A si, ¿en que estaba?"

"Me quitaste mi cinta"

"A si". Rye se volvió a acercar a Nadia "Y con esto". Rye estiro su mano y le saco la cinta a su esposa, para luego amarrársela a su muñeca" Te prometo que no moriré hasta que conozca a Mary o a Link"

Hace unos meses a tras habían decidido el nombre de su hijo o hija, si era niña seria Mary, el cual era el nombre de la madre de Nadia, pero si era hombre seria Link, el nombre del ancestro de Rye. Rye había elegido el nombre de Link porque él pensaba que como su ancestro había unido el cielo y la tierra, así su hijo lo había unido a su amada esposa.

"Esta bien, pero cuida mi lazo, por tu culpa tendré que lidiar con mi cabello". La actitud juguetona de Nadia había vuelto, ella era una mujer muy inteligente, sabia que existían momentos para cada ocasión, para ser seria, alegre y normal.

"Si"

Con un beso en los labios Rye sello su promesa para luego marcharse a la entrada de la ciudadela.

Al llegar sus dos amigos estaban esperando.

"Siempre tarde, ¿cuando aprenderás?". Como siempre Alex estaba de mal humor.

"Pense que los años de servicio te habían quitado esa maña Rye". Matt sonreía al ver la cara de su amigo y jefe.

"Tenia que despedirme de mi mujer, por lo menos a mi si me quieren en casa"

"¡Que dices"!. Los dos hombres se disgustaron con el comentario de Rye.

"Bien, basta de cháchara, es hora, las bromas, el amor, la familia, la compasión y las necesidades se quedan atrás, es hora de tomar a el odio, la seriedad, el honor y nuestras espadas en nombre del rey". Rye cambio rápidamente de actitud.

"Si". Los dos hombres asintieron.

"Vamos"

Rápidamente tomaron a sus caballos y partieron a la fortaleza Gerudo.

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza una reunión se llevaba a cabo.

"Como están las tropas". Un hombre joven de cabello rojo miraba a 4 mujeres de cabello rojizo.

"Todo listo señor, listos para marchar". La mujer de traje blanco mencionaba rápidamente.

"Bien, aunque aun tengo dudas"

"¿De que?"

"Kotake, Koume ¿están seguras de que no es necesario el tridente del poder?"

Las dos mujeres viejas de mas de 300 años sonrieron al ínstate" Claro mi señor, ese tridente es uno de los artículos sagrados Gerudo, solo puede ser usado en tiempos de necesidad, ahora el ejercito Hylian no seria capaz de enfrentarnos, no lo necesitamos". Respondía la mayor de las gemelas.

"Bien, Nabooru avisa a las tropas, marchamos en 5 días"

"Si, Valoo ve"

"Si señora". La ayudante de Nabooru se fue de inmediato"

"Hyrule caerá y yo me alzare desde sus cenizas como el nuevo rey"

"Si milord". Las tres mujeres se arrodillaron ante su rey.

**Notas del autor: Gracias a todos los que leen, quería hacer una acotación, resulta que en un principio había decidido que Nadia seria la prima del rey, pero como vieron en este capitulo lo cambie, el primer capitulo también esta editado así que no ha mayores inconvenientes, sigan leyendo y disfruten.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
